The invention herein relates to single lever control valves of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,453 particularly in FIGS. 12 and 13 thereof. In such control valves or faucets a closure member or spindle is mounted in a through bore formed in the body and is axially movable between valve open and valve closed position and is rotatably movable to adjust the temperature of the water between hot and cold conditions. If the through bore in the body within which the spindle moves could be closed at the lower end no leakage could take place at that point. However, to close the bore at its lower end would trap air between the end of the spindle and the lower portion of the bore thereby rendering the valve inoperative. In such valves, therefore, the spindle must be sealed with respect to the bore near its opposite ends, and in case of malfunction of the lower seal, leakage could accumulate within the housing and eventually find its way down through one of several openings in the sink top and onto the floor beneath the sink or the cabinet within which the sink may be enclosed, or behind the finished wall of the bath enclosure, both of which are highly undesirable conditions. It is therefore desirable to provide some means of collecting any such possible leakage between the spindle and the body and conduct it to a point where it is readily visible and where it may be disposed of in a manner satisfactory to the user of the valve. This is done by providing means to conduct any such possible leakage to the exterior of the housing enclosing the valve body where it may drain into the sink and where it may be readily visible to the user of the valve to indicate a malfunction in the seal.